


"call my name."

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, FIRST FIC YEA BOI, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, NO SLEEP JUST IWAOI, Swearing, comforting iwaizumi, i gave up on the plot so its gonna be a single chapter i might come back to this but its not likely, i really want to die now, im so dead why did i do this?, im trying to be srious, might be ooc imsorry, sad ending bc i gave up, smol kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa's pillar would find him whenever he fell.the only problem is iwaizumi cant.not anymore.





	"call my name."

**Author's Note:**

> this may be very ooc and cliche BUTTTTT pls excuse me ive been dead hahah. first fic, so critique is highly appreciated. happy reading!

  
Hajime has never doubted in Oikawa. Perhaps it was because of their close relationship - never more than best friends, but always something more than setter and ace.  Oikawa Tooru was a leader on the court, who's motives were never questioned; not because his underclassmen feared him, never because of that, but more so because they trusted in his decisions. a set with deadly accuracy; a serve with no remorse.

However, there were moments where you could see clear faults in his movements. nobody ever confronted him about them, they thought it was just a small slip up. even the best fall eventually. even so, they pulled through it all. that was what Aoba Jousai was - a castle you shall never break down, with him standing atop of it, crowned with a lengthy list of achievements and lessons under his belt.

at least, that was who he was on the court. Hajime knew his captain held enough pain and suffering on his back that was enough for him take atlas place carrying the sky on his shoulders. Nonetheless, he smiled everyday exclaiming small “Iwa-chan!”s, with a smile so bright. If you chose to squint (which was what Iwaizumi did), you could see tiny specks of darkness ready to overcome the bright just as the moon corrupted the sun every few hours. Oikawa was just that; a fight between the good and the bad. he had trained himself to hide all the feelings he felt could conquer him any moment of the day. a relaxed “yoohoo," a bold smile, and that was all it took to convince everyone he was ok.

however, that only applied to all the girls who would crowd around him every day and the teammates who weren’t iwaizumi. Hajime saw through those tiny little holes, and reached in with only his finger, unknowingly falling into a never-ending cycle of knowing and not knowing, tears falling and endless hugging, comfort, and distance. tranquillity was something iwaizumi would never understand and put to use, but it just came to him whenever a broken or insecure Oikawa was involved.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

 

 _“hey, Hajime.”_  
_“hm?” it wasn't particularly like Oikawa to ask him anything with a serious tone, much less with his first name._  
_“will you ever leave me?” A question asked every year since they were 12 as they walked home together at a time near the end of the year. a question that was easily over with, but never forgotten._  
_“Oi, shittykawa. what the fuck type of edgy question is that?” Iwaizumi remembered the moment like it was yesterday. now that he knew what would happen next, he could literally hear and feel oikawa's heart drop, break, fall into lava, and get stomped on thousands of time. he regretted what he said next._  
_“Of course. We’re going to different universities, and we’ve been talking less now. It's already so busy for you, with all those girls swarming around you and asking you out on dates. hell, you even accept some of them! goddamn, don’t you ever think about how the other girls feel when you reject them and choose someone better?”_

  
Iwaizumi felt his own heart do a double take. How could he have ever said something like that? Much less to Oikawa, whom he already knew, at the time, was fragile.  
_Goddamn, I’m such fucking dense idiot,_ he thought. _Why the fuck did I say that? Goddammit, too must still be on his own. fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do? kiss him again? what the fuck. No._

yeah, that's right. he fucking kissed him. _the_ Oikawa tooru, the man who’s kissed presumably hundreds of girls. might’ve even taken dozens to bed.  
_"Iwa-chan,” he said as he took a shaky breath. iwaizumi just noticed his childhood friend was about to cry. he murmured “shit” under his breath, and Oikawa had picked that up._  
_“Iwa-chan, I get it if you don’t want to stay with me, I know that I’m an egocentric **bitch** , and I complain too much, not to mention-_  
_Oh. fuck. I'm doing it again.”_

  
_“Oi. what the fuck.” Iwaizumi turn and faced his best friend whose eyes were already getting puffy. Oikawa looked away from him as if he wanted to hide from Hajime._  
_“Oi. look at me, tooru.” Oikawa jerked as he heard his vice-captain call him by his own first name. two hands placed on his shoulders, forcing him to look at iwaizumi._  
_“Why the fuck do you think you’re all that? you’re amazing, someone like Kageyama would never reach your level. he’s never going to catch up to you, you’re talented in leading. even if he develops the skill to lead, he's never going to be like you. You’re not an egocentric bitch, why would you ever say that? I will never, ever mind the fact that you complain. I will never, ever let go of you, no matter the circumstance. call my name, I will be there.” His breathing slowed, calmed down after he voiced his thoughts. **fuck, was that too much?**_

It was only then when iwaizumi realised how _delicate_ Oikawa really was. Like a feather, like a balloon. You have no idea what direction it will go; nor the speed of which he does. it can pop at any second, or fly away, never to be seen again. It was also only then when he realised Oikawa was on his doorstep, crying. despite how loud he was, he let out the quietest sob iwaizumi ever heard or seen.

  
_“tooru, please. tooru, you’re good enough. I promise to call you every day, even if we have nothing to talk about. even if everything is going to end, I promise I’m never going to leave your side. not anymore.”_  
_“iwa-_ chan _, i-“_

  
_he was cut off by iwaizumi as he slowly leant in, and placed his lips on Oikawa, and goddamn, he remembers it like nothing else. Oikawa let a small moan escape through his soft lips, albeit iwaizumi dubbed it as a small cry. just a small touch, nothing more. just a few seconds of electricity, a tiny motion of moving closer and exchanging what could’ve been a_ hug _. But iwaizumi decided to go for the troupe he’d see in movies he watched with Oikawa when they’d bought the wrong tickets to an alien movie, and landed themselves in a romance._

 _fuck, he was so beautiful. iwaizumi understood in that moment why so many girls wanted to date him. even with messy hair, red eyes and wet cheeks, Oikawa tooru was the definition of prince charming._  
_“Iwa-chan, i…”_  
_“fuck, Oikawa. what the fuck did I just…?” he stared at oikawa's weak form and wondered if he was the cause of all this. he was talking about Kageyama, but could it be **him**  who hurt Oikawa the most?_

  
_“fuck, I’m so sorry. I never should’ve even….” Iwaizumi felt his throat grow tight and he found it hard to speak. he had so much to say to Oikawa but he simply couldn’t, and he had no time. so he chose to do one of the things Oikawa couldn’t beat him at._

_he ran._

* * *

 

  
iwaizumi slammed his fist against the wall, sending an echo vibrating across the locker room. he wasn't used to Oikawa not being by his side this late at night, as the latter practised for hours straight, only to be scolded by the shorter of the two.

“fuck,” he said as he recapped everything. ever since their kiss, they never spoke to each other. Oikawa hasn’t even gone to school for the past four days, causing problems within the volleyball team. without their captain, aoba johsai was only a team that played with luck. without his strong jump serve or crucial set, the team could only go so far.

  
iwaizumi could only go so far.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh took awhile but I got through writer's block!


End file.
